Comme si on allait se revoir
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: "S'il te plait, Cronus, dis-moi adieu comme si on allait se revoir." / Oui cette phase vient de Doctor Who, je sais.


L'après-midi était ensoleillé. L'astre de jour brillait de mille feux dans un ciel dépourvu de nuages, la météo annonçait un tel beau temps pour le reste du mois à venir. L'été s'était fait une place et la plupart en profitaient pour se rendre sur les plages de sable chaud où venaient mourir les vagues sur lesquelles les enfants se jetaient. Mais Cronus ne sentait ni les grains brûlant sur sa peau ni l'eau salée pour lui faire une fois de plus mal aux yeux. Cronus ne voyait que les murs blancs et tristes qui lui donnaient envie de couper le fil qui le reliait à son amant pour s'en servir comme d'une corde pour se pendre. Mais la petite ficelle rouge, comme dans certaines traditions dont il ne se souvenait que partiellement, si fragile sous ses doigts, lui semblait être le seul espoir de voir Kankri s'en sortir en vie.

La chambre six cent douze d'un grand hôpital. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, de quoi remplir cette vie et sans doute beaucoup d'autres. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas assez. Les jours ne seraient jamais assez longs et les nuits toujours trop courtes tant que Cronus serait avec lui. Il l'aimait. C'était un euphémisme, à vrai dire. Le jeune homme, les cheveux laissés en arrière par un surplus de gel, aurait voulu exprimer mieux ce qu'il ressentait. « Je t'aime. » Ce n'était pas ça. C'était quelque chose de plus. Plus fort, plus grand, quelque chose qui ne se dit pas par les mots et qui s'avoue dans un regard qui dure, des battements de cœur qui s'unissent quelques temps, des nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les draps salis d'un quelque chose qui ne se dit pas – si ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est quoi ? Si c'est plus fort, c'est quoi ? Cronus n'a jamais réussi à le dire.

Alors il restait assis là à espérer comme un idiot. Le soleil brillait en dehors, aucun nuage ne tachait l'étendue bleue du ciel. À l'écœurer, à le dégoûter de ce temps radieux. Comment la Terre pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que penser à continuer de tourner alors que Kankri restait là, enfermé, des tubes accrochés à ses bras maigres et un masque à oxygène scotché au visage ? Comment pouvait-on sourire et ne pas pleurer, comment pouvait-on rire et ne pas mourir alors que Kankri se trouvait là, aux portes de la mort – avec si peu de chances de s'en sortir que même lui, dans sa peine et son envie d'y croire, même lui dans son chagrin et son espoir si futile ose à peine être sérieux, quand il dit à voix haute – comme pour s'en convaincre – « Kankri va guérir, et on rentrera à la maison. »

Il souriait alors, et c'était triste il continuait de déblatérer, les larmes aux yeux, qu'une fois rentré, il lui ferait l'amour. Avec douceur, avec violence – avec tout ce non-amour qui y ressemble de loin mais qui brûle encore plus que le sable des plages, sentir sa peau pâle contre la sienne, plus bronzée. Le serrer ensuite contre lui, avec une tendresse sans égal, et le regarder s'endormir, épuisé, un sourire peint comme une fleur sur son visage d'ange abandonné à une terre de misère oh, oui, Kankri avait un sourire à rattraper des anges au bord du vide, à sauver la planète entière s'il le désirait. À faire tomber Cronus de son piédestal de tombeur pour une vie simple à ses côtés, pour toujours, pour les éternités qui semblaient s'enchaîner depuis qu'il attendait le verdict du médecin qui ne semblait pas pressé de sortir de la petite chambre immaculée.

Les malades s'enchainaient devant lui, beaucoup de personnes âgées, sereines à l'idée de mourir. Il avait parlé, un peu, avec une vieille dame qui n'avait pas peur de la mort. Qui l'attendait, même – elle avait assez vécu, désormais. Mais Kankri, non. Kankri était jeune. À peine âgé de vingt ans – avait-il le droit de mourir maintenant ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le fil rouge accroché à son doigt semblait d'affaiblir un peu plus. Il s'apprêtait à se casser quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un médecin quittait la pièce et Cronus se jeta sur lui, le mitrailla de questions diverses.

« Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Je suis son petit-ami. Répondez-moi. »

Le médecin sembla gêné un instant puis, après avoir toussoté un peu, remit sa cravate en place, il réfléchit sans quitter Cronus du regard.

« Il est mourant. Il ne tiendra pas plus de quelques heures. Je suis désolé. »

Il s'enfuit presque, laissant le jeune homme les yeux grands ouverts, incapable d'y croire. Les larmes venaient embuer ses yeux et commençaient à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Il avait beau essuyer les torrents qui s'évadaient de son regard, rien n'était capable de les tarir. Et il resta sans doute dix à quinze bonnes minutes à sangloter comme un enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, faible, ne l'appelle. Il se força à se calmer, à se comporter en homme, à être fort – il ne l'était pourtant pas. Il n'était rien du tout.

Ses pas le conduisirent dans la chambre de Kankri. Il était en sale état, mais Cronus souriait quand même. Ses bras maigres et pâles étaient parsemés de perfusions et de cicatrices diverses et variées. Le jeune homme remonta ses yeux jusqu'à son visage, cerné et creusé. Le regard enfoncé, attristé, mais Kankri souriait quand même. Il lui demanda d'approcher, d'une voix toujours aussi faible, toujours aussi douce, alors Cronus obéit. Il prit ses doigts, tendrement, si fins – brindilles prêtes à se briser. Et les rayons du soleil illuminaient la pièce, par la grande fenêtre.

Kankri était mourant.

« Il te l'a dit ?

-Il me l'a dit. Ne parle pas. Il ment.

-Il ne ment pas.

-Tu peux pas mourir.

-Désolé Cronus.

-Tu ne peux pas. »

Kankri ne répondit pas. Alors, Cronus reprit, d'une voix plus forte – c'était presque un cri, et les larmes revenaient comme des bombes pour s'écraser sur les draps blancs.

« TU PEUX PAS MOURIR ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT, TU M'ENTENDS ? PAS DÉJÀ, PAS MAINTENANT ! T'as pas le droit. JE TE JURE QUE J'TE RETROUVERAI ET JE T'ÉCLATERAI DANS TON PARADIS À LA CON SI TU CRÈVES !

-Cronus, tu es choquant. »

Le jeune homme le fixa, les yeux écarquillés et la gorge douloureuse, et eu un petit rire, nerveux. Ses épaules tremblaient doucement.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, babe, nope ?

-C'est vrai. »

Kankri grimaça et ferma les yeux, sous la douleur qui irradiait son corps.

« Il y a une petite télécommande qui m'injecte des petites doses de morphine. Elle va m'assommer suffisamment longtemps pour que cette conversation soit notre dernière, Cronus. Alors, s'il te plait, fais quelque chose pour moi, je t'en prie. »

Ledit Cronus se trouvait à ses côtés, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir le souffle faible du mourant contre son visage. Il avait retiré son masque à oxygène qui pendait lamentablement, désormais.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour.

-Embrasse-moi. Et dis-moi adieu comme si on allait se revoir. »

Un petit sourire, triste, se dessina sur les lèvres de Cronus qui obéit cependant. Il pressa sa bouche à l'arrière-goût salé contre celle de Kankri qui n'eut même pas la force d'entourer sa nuque comme il l'avait fait si souvent auparavant. Il s'en souvient, Cronus – de toutes ces fois où il l'avait embrassé à n'en plus pouvoir, à perdre haleine. De toutes ces fois où ce genre d'échange langoureux de salive les avaient menés au stade supérieur, au fond d'un lit ou contre un mur, pour les soirs où ils étaient les plus enragés.

Des nuits qui s'oubliaient, maintenant. Et une larme s'écrasa sur le visage de Kankri qui souriait avec tellement de tristesse.

« Va-t-en.

-J'ai pas envie, Kankri.

-Moi non plus. Mais va-t-en.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Tu me choques tellement, tu sais. »

Cronus eut un sourire embué de larmes et se recula doucement. Il vit la télécommande, dans les doigts de Kankri.

« À demain, mon amour.

-Je t'attendrai. Fais vite. »

Il appuya sur le bouton et ferma les yeux.

Dehors, le soleil brillait de mille feux et aucun nuage ne tachait l'étendue bleue du ciel.


End file.
